


Sweet and Innocence, Such As Flowers

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [38]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Baby Prompto Argentum, Curious Baby Prompto Argentum, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, It Is All A Game To Ardyn, Jealous Cor Leonis, Knives, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Only a little bit though..., Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Cor Leonis, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Secret Admirer, Somnus is a Dick, Sulking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, is what he wants people to believe, uncle Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn is gifted a bunch of flowers from a secret admirer who has also left him an not so innocent note to go with them.Curiosity kills the cat, and Ardyn is determined to find out who sent it much to Cor's dismay. Oh well, if Cor finds out who is behind this... there will be words had.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Cor Leonis & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. The Mystery Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizalo/gifts).



> Here is the fluffy story I promised!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!! :)

“Flowers?” 

“I thought you sent them.” 

“When have I ever given you flowers?” Cor questioned staring at the pink and white flowers sitting on top of his husband’s desk. 

“Ummm…” 

“The answer is never, you idiot.” 

Cor shook his head as Ardyn went to inspect the massive bunch of Queen Anne’s Lace overpowering his desk. When Ardyn first saw them he thought it was a lovely surprise to walk into. Given he didn’t really like looking at flowers because they reminded him of death, and he was still salty that he couldn’t do that, but if Ardyn was told he had to pick his favorite flower because his family’s life depended on it, it would definitely be this one. Rightly so, Ardyn had assumed that Cor had given them to him, as he was the only one who Ardyn had concealed that information too. But apparently not. Another thing… other than Somnus, who would walk into his office without permission? (Ardyn knew Somnus would not waste his time putting flowers in his office! Somnus didn’t like flowers for the same reason he did) Oh, that part really didn’t matter to him. What mattered to Ardyn was who knew that this was one of the only flowers he could consider tolerating and who would be bold enough to place them in his private space. 

“Dada is not an idiot!” Prom called from across the room to his daddy as he sat on the floor happily colouring a Chocobo drawing in.

“Thank you, My Sunbeam!” Ardyn smiled, smelling the flowers in case there was a layer of poison on them or something. He’d be okay, but Cor and Prom… not so much. 

Cor shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “Maybe you have a secret admirer.” 

“I highly doubt it.” Ardyn said sternly, briefly stopping inspecting the flowers to look Cor in the eye. 

“Okay...” Cor laughed. 

“Come on. You must have sent them.” 

“No. Flowers just die. There is no point in giving you something that will make you sad to watch. That’s like me dangling chocolate in front of Clarus when he is on a diet.” 

Cor actually found this pretty funny. A little weird but funny none the less and Cor did not have a problem teasing Ardyn about this. He hadn’t seen Ardyn confused in a while and for some reason, his ancient husband’s confusion always brought a smile to his face. That may be a little cruel… but Ardyn was cruel to most people so it was slightly understandable. 

“I don’t know who would have given me these?!” Ardyn exclaimed scratching his head. 

“You are Regis’s uncle. I am sure you get given lots of gifts like this from people all around Eos.” Cor suggested. Given since they had gotten together, the Marshal had never seen Ardyn receive a present or a confession of love from a random citizen. 

Ardyn nodded, as he touched the flowers to be a 100% that they were not toxic. “Yes, but they never turn up in my office. They usually get taken away and placed on a fire before I am even aware something was sent to me. Anyway, if this is the case why are you being so calm about it?” 

“Would you ever cheat on me?” Cor asked deadpanned. 

“Of course not!” Ardyn said nearly in shock. If he was honest he was more hurt by Cor’s lack of reaction than the question his husband had just thrown at him. 

“There’s your answer.” Cor smiled. He did find it a little cute when Ardyn got a little flustered. Before he could say another word, he felt something hit his shin and surprisingly it actually hurt. Cor looked down giving his son a comforting glared, who was now standing at his feet. “Ow. Prom!” 

“Sorry, daddy.” Prom said, very worried that he might have caused his daddy any harm.

“Don’t hit me with…” Cor started to say but trailed off when he saw that Prom had a dagger in his hands. Cor’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he bent down to get that thing away from his precious baby boy! “...ahh, Prompto. Give me that.” 

“Oh okay.” Prom nodded, immediately handing it over to his daddy. 

Ardyn quickly rushed over to his son, picked the boy up and started to inspect his hands. Was his son insisting on giving him a heart attack today? Because it was bloody well working if that was what Prom wanted. “Sunbeam, come here, you’re not hurt, are you?” 

“No.” Prom replied innocently, not really grasping why his dads looked so alarmed. 

“Where did you find that?” Ardyn asked and darted his eyes in the direction of the chair that Prom was now pointing at. The immortal daemon shook his head and looked back at Cor. “First, there are flowers and now you are leaving knives behind for our four-year-old boy to pick up.” 

“Sorry. Don’t pick up knives mate, you’ll hurt your self. Or me.” Cor hummed looking down at his leg that he hadn’t noticed was bleeding until now. 

“Daddy! I’m sorry!” Prom covered his mouth trying to wriggle out of his dada’s hold so he could reach his daddy.

“Sit down, at once!” Ardyn ordered, giving into Prom’s wishes while getting a potion out. 

“I am fine.” Cor rolled his eyes taking a seat. 

“Potion.” 

“Ardyn he barely scratched me.” 

“Sorry, daddy…” Prom whimpered, crawling into Cor’s lap to give him a hug. 

Cor happily returned the hug and rubbed his son’s back. “It’s okay Prom. But do you see why we don’t play with knives now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good boy.” 

The sight of the two people Ardyn loved the most, melted his blacken daemon heart. But that did not stop him from laughing and trying to make light of the situation. “Would you look at that. Cor the Immortal get’s cut down by a four-year-old boy!” 

“Yeah, and the Adagium is getting sent random gifts from a secret admirer. Have you even read the tag yet?” Cor mocked back. Still rubbing Prom’s back to make sure he wasn’t too upset by what had taken place. 

Ardyn lent back on his desk, took the card from the flowers and began to read it. “Nope. Let’s see here... Oh! You were right it is definitely from an admirer.” 

“Told you. What does it say?” 

“Our baby boy has already stabbed you today. I would prefer it if he didn’t understand the concept of courting yet. And this… This is very graphic.” 

“I don’t understand most of those words.” Prom pouted as he stopped hugging Cor so he could turn to face his dada. 

“Better that you don’t.” Cor muttered ruffling Prom’s hair. By Ardyn’s reaction, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know what had been written. 

“Oh but I want to know.”

“Darling, I would carry on living happily if you never understood what any of these words mean.” Ardyn laughed, putting the card down. 

Prompto was even more confused by his dada’s words. But by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to find out. That was okay. Maybe when he was older they would tell him things. Prom could wait. But until then, Prom wanted to do something fun. 

He turned around in Cor’s lap and asked his daddy sweetly. “Can I go play with Noct?” 

“Oh, I am so sorry your Highness, do your dads bore you so?” Ardyn chuckled. 

“Ignore him mate. Yeah, let’s go and see Noctis.” Cor said, making sure he was holding on to Prom tightly before standing up. His leg felt fine and like he said. Prom only knicked him nothing more. As Cor went to leave he noticed Ardyn wasn’t following. “Ass Hat, you coming?” 

“No. I am going to try and figure out where these came from.” Ardyn said plainly staring at the flowers.

Prom giggled. “I think the fairies brought them!” 

“If that is the case, you better be on the lookout for fairies, My Sunbeam.” 

“Yes, dada! Noct and I will go hunting for them!”

* * *

“I know who it is!” Ardyn proudly proclaimed tapping his hands on Cor’s leg. 

“Yeah?” Cor smiled, also wanting to know who had sent his husband a rather seductive and graphic confession of love, along with his husband’s favorite flower. Of course, Cor only wanted to know for… umm… insurance purposes. No murdero… nothing sketchy about it. 

“Guess.” 

“Ass Hat, just tell me.” 

“You are boring.” Ardyn said in a disappointing tone. 

“And?” Cor stated not caring. 

“Fine. It’s Clarus.” 

Of course, Ardyn knew it wasn’t his nephew’s shield. That would be ridiculous. Ardyn just thought it would be funny to see Cor’s reaction. And considering what happened a few years ago, when Ardyn accidentally texted Clarus to ask him if he would fuck him, it was just funny linking Lord Amicitia to this. 

Cor didn’t find it as funny as Ardyn would have hoped. 

The Marshal raised an eyebrow at Ardyn before stating in a serious tone. “Clarus is married and has a kid and another one on the way. It’s not Clarus.” 

“I know that. But I am only throwing ideas at you, and we can’t leave anyone out.” Ardyn said, hiding a smirk. Ooh, Ardyn had now found a way to annoy his husband...

“I can think of at least three people who it can’t be.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Me. Your brother and your nephew.” 

“Well duh!!!” 

“I don’t know why you are obsessing over this.” Cor shook his head rising from his seat.

“Because My Marshal I can. But as you wish my love, I will narrow it down the possibilities.” 

“Well, while you are doing that. I am gonna give Prom a bath.” 

“NOOOO!” 

The paired heard their son scream at the top of his lungs, before disappearing into thin air right before their eyes. 

“Well, if you can catch him.” Ardyn burst out laughing. 

Prom was so much like him, and Ardyn loved it.

* * *

Ardyn had thought about this all weekend and he was determined to get some answers. Cor had decided to say he wanted no part in this mission, as it could literally be anyone within the Citadel that had somehow required some private knowledge. It would be nearly impossible to discover the truth. Also, Cor didn’t want to find out end of. Ardyn just shrugged off his husband’s reaction and texted his brother for his help, and for once Somnus did not need any convincing and agreed to it straight away. But Ardyn had hit a rock. Because who could it possibly be? Ardyn was hardly ever at the Citadel because he was looking after Prom. Because he was with Prom so much he didn’t have time to interact with anyone. This was hard. 

But then on Monday afternoon, a lightbulb went off in his head. He picked up Prom and took them to the guard training halls where he knew Cor would be so he could tell him his theories. When he walked in, everyone stopped and bowed at him and Prom. Ardyn had little time for that. He held on to Prom’s hand and walked towards his husband, not even caring he was interrupting anything. 

“I have narrowed it down to at least 5 people.” Ardyn smiled brightly, as Cor stared at him with a little rage. 

“Hey, daddy!” Prom beamed, waving at Cor. 

“I am busy. Your Grace.” Cor replied with venom in his words, whilst giving his son a small wave back. Why did Ardyn have to bother him now? 

Ardyn looked at the guard and waved his hand at them. “Have a break, this is far more important than training.” 

“No. No, it’s really not.” Cor shook his head in disappointment. 

The Marshal was actually getting a little tired of this subject and… he wouldn’t say jealous… just pissed off that someone was clearly trying to court his husband. It wasn’t like Regis, Clarus, Somnus and himself even, got messages and gifts like this all the fucking time. But none of them ever tried to pursue what was going on or who it was. And yeah, Cor might have found it funny to start off with, but not anymore. When they got home, Cor felt he was going to have to calmly explain this to Ardyn. The Marshal really didn’t want to be having this conversation in front of the guard. It was annoying that Ardyn had no shame sometimes. 

“Wow! What does that do?” Prom’s bright voice filled both of his father’s ears.

Cor and Ardyn looked to see Prom pointing at one of the guards who were trying to keep a battleaxe out of the tiny boy’s reach.

“Ummm… Marshal?” The Guard said, pleading for help, with sweat clearly visible on his forehead.

“Prom, come here.” Cor ordered, not wanting Prompto to get accidentally hurt. 

“Let him play.” Ardyn said brushing it off. 

Cor stared at Ardyn not sure what to say. THAT was the very reason Ardyn didn’t like Prompto coming here. Now he was fine with his son being that close to a form of weaponry?! Yep, they were definitely having a talk when they got back. And deciding not to argue with Ardyn, Cor looked at another guard close to the scene and gestured for them to intervene. 

Cor asked the member of the guard very politely. “Would you mind watching him for a few minutes?” 

“Yes, Marshal.” The guard bowed and began to distract the little prince. 

Ardyn pulled Cor to the side of the room and began to excitingly tell his husband his theories. “As I was saying, 5 people. The head gardener obviously. He has got a knack for telling what flowers people like. Another person who is good with flowers is Clarus.” 

“It’s not Clarus.” Cor breathed out in a burst of frustration. 

Ardyn ignored Cor and carried on. “Pst. Lord Laeger, but then again he does like to kiss our entire family’s arse. Gemma the maid that cleans my office, she has a lovely personality.” 

“Umm.” Cor made a noise to warn Ardyn that he now had to walk on eggshells. 

“And… Lady Victoria. However, she doesn’t like flowers. But those are the 5 possibilities.”

Cor shook his head. All the people Ardyn had chosen were unlikely and anyway this person would have had to have a crush on Ardyn for a while as his husband hadn’t really been present since they adopted Prompto. Apart from Lady Victoria, none of the people would have a crush on his husband. 

Wait a second… There was someone who Ardyn had missed out. And someone Cor had been jealous of in the past who he knew had a very obvious crush on Ardyn and had done since before Cor developed his own feelings towards this mess of a royal. Cor was a little surprised she was not on the list. 

“Lady Katherine’s not on your list?” Cor asked with confusion. 

“No. Why would she be?” Ardyn half laughed, also confused Cor would even suggest her. 

“Are you seriously that dumb?” 

“What?” 

Nope. Ardyn could figure it out for himself. 


	2. The Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two stories in one day! Phew! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Is dada okay?” Prompto asked Cor as the little boy tugged at his daddy’s trouser leg. 

“Yeah Prom, he is just… obsessing.” Cor said patting Prom on the head before taking a sip of his beer. 

Prom gave his daddy a weird look. The poor boy had no idea what obsessing meant. Why did grown-ups always have to come out with complicated words? Prompto looked back to the other side of the room and watched from afar as his dada was muttering something under his breath and sorting through piles of paper. Prompto thought Ardyn was a little distressed, so using Cor’s leg to pull himself up from the ground, Prom waddled over to his dada with his arms opened wide. 

“Oh, maybe he needs a hug.” 

“Yeah. Ass Hat. Stop what you are doing for two seconds. Prom wants a hug.” Cor called out to get Ardyn’s attention before Prom got to him and wasn’t met with a hug immediately. Prom wouldn’t cry it would just be a little dishearting to see Prom there waiting for a hug while Ardyn was still obsessing over this whole flower thing. 

“Oh, sunbeam! Of course, you can have a hug!” Ardyn said, dropping the papers to give his son a massive hug.

Prompto smiled as Ardyn picked him up and his tiny arms immediately latched around Ardyn’s neck. Ardyn chuckled at his son’s adorableness and kissed him on the side of the head. It always brought Ardyn so much joy to be able to hug Prom like this and a small part of him was already fearing Prom getting into the teenage years. All of his nephews and nieces, minus Regis because he was a complete softy, got to a certain age and no longer wanted hugs from him. Ardyn was not looking forward to the day neither Prom or Noct mo longer wanted hugs...

Once Prom decided to let go of Ardyn’s neck he gave his dada a sad look. “Why aren’t you watching the TV with me and daddy?” 

“Because I am trying to figure something out.” Ardyn smiled, making sure Prom was comfortable and secure. 

“But I want to spend time with both of you.” Prom said with sorrow, snuggling up in Ardyn’s arms

“My Marshal, emotional blackmail is frown upon in Lucis.” Ardyn glared at Cor as he brushed Prom’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I didn’t tell him to say that.” 

“Please?” Prom begged with puppy dog eyes. 

Ardyn didn’t think it was fair his son was too cute to ever say no too. Ardyn placed Prompto back on the ground and put his search on hold to spend time with his family. He didn’t need to sleep so he could continue when both Cor and Prom were in bed. 

Ardyn followed Prom and sat down next to Cor as Prom knelt down on the ground and rested his elbows on the coffee table. “Alright my darling. Let’s watch your slightly disturbing children’s program that apparently you can’t get enough of.” 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t worry about it Prom.” Cor rolled his eyes as he felt Ardyn wrap his arm around his shoulders. 

Ardyn kissed Cor’s cheek and sighed. “It’s not the gardener.” 

“And it’s not Clarus.” 

“Shh.” Prom hushed them placing his finger to his lips. 

This show was about clowns and the circus, it wasn’t, as his dada put it, ‘disturbing’ whatever that meant. Puppets were funny.

* * *

“Not Lady Victoria.” Somnus said looking at his phone to see if he would have enough time to go back to the Citadel and have a nap before he had dinner with Regis and Noctis. Regis was not going to be impressed if he bailed on them again. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to eat with them, Somnus was just a little sleepy is all. 

“How do you know that?” Ardyn asked, finishing off building a wooden train track for Prom. 

(Well…. Prom never played with the trains. It was just an excuse for Ardyn to use it) 

“Because she is currently shagging me.” 

“I didn’t need to know that.” Cor grumbled hoping Prom did not hear what Somnus had said. When Cor couldn’t see Prom, a small amount of panic settled in his chest. “Where is Prom?” 

“I am here!” Prom laughed from under the table. 

Ardyn had given him some sweets before Cor got home and he wasn’t meant to have them before dinner. So he did the only thing he could think up. Hide under the table and hope no one noticed he was gorging on them. Because Ardyn didn’t want to get into trouble he changed the conversation back to what it originally was as he continued to pop the wooden track pieces together. 

“Well, that only leaves Gemma and Clarus.” 

“It’s not Clarus!” Cor snapped having enough of this joke. He didn’t know why it was getting under his skin so much! Cor shook the frustration away and rubbed his eyes at his husband’s blindness. “I can’t believe you haven’t even considered that Lady Katherine could have sent them.” 

“It’s not her.” 

“It could be Ardyn.” Somnus chipped in. He felt a little dumb that he hadn’t thought that until now. 

Before Ardyn and Cor got together, Lady Katherine couldn’t be more obvious with her attraction towards his brother even if she tried. She was the one that always asked to dance with him. She was the one who would go out of her way to make conversation with Ardyn before any other Lady or Gentleman got to him and Ardyn was completely clueless! When Ardyn and Cor made their relationship public, she was not happy. Not happy at all. Somnus found it hilarious and what made it even funnier was that Ardyn didn’t have a clue why she was angry. Cor did because Cor wasn’t stupid. And it would not surprise Somnus at all if Lady Katherine decided to send those flowers and the note. That note was very graphic. Somnus was glad that Ardyn had not let Cor read it yet. 

“Why do you both think that!” Ardyn exclaimed finally finishing the track. “Conductor Prompto! Your train is all ready to depart!” 

“You can be the conductor dada.” Prom giggled, still eating his sweets. 

“Really?” Somnus questioned Ardyn’s blindness of the situation. 

“Let him come to it in his own time.” Cor stated, knowing exactly why Prompto was refusing to come out from underneath the table.

* * *

Ardyn managed to wind Cor up so much that he handed Prompto to Somnus and marched Ardyn down to see Regis and Clarus. Once the Marshal found them he started talking very loudly at them. 

“Sorry, Regis, Clarus. Because he is driving me up the wall, tell him you weren’t the one that sent the flowers.” 

“You had flowers sent to you?” Regis asked, looking at Ardyn in a confused manner. This was the first the King had heard of it. 

“Yeah, he did.” 

“It wasn’t me! I haven’t even sent flowers to my wife since Gladio was born.” Clarus proclaimed and now he felt guilty. 

“That’s really bad Clarus.” 

“See Ass Hat! Not Clarus!” Cor shouted.

Cor knew it was a joke. But enough was enough and the Marshal wanted his husband’s obsession to stop. It was just some flowers with a seductive note attached and there no need to follow it up! 

“I was only saying it to wind you up.” Ardyn said sniggering. 

“And it worked! Now you know it was the maid, just let it go.” 

“She has a name. Maid’s are people too. This isn’t 50 years ago, darling.” 

“Uncle.” Regis warned, knowing full well Cor was getting a little bit protective over his husband and Ardyn’s choice of words was definitely angering Cor. 

“Yes.” 

“One word of advice.” Clarus said also knowing that Cor was about to blow up. 

“Run.” King and Sheild said together as they covered their ears.

* * *

“Shadows are scary.” Prompto whimpered hiding everything but his eyes under the covers. 

He had been put to bed nearly an hour ago, but the poor dear woke up from a terrible nightmare. It was about the bad man and that he and an army of shadows that had come to take Prom away from his family. When Prom cried out Cor and Ardyn went into his room as fast as they could. As Cor was calming Prompto down, Ardyn rummaged through his armiger to see if he could find a nightlight so Prom could have some light to go to sleep too. 

“That’s only because you don’t know what is casting it.” Cor said calmly, putting an army of Chocobos at the end of Prom’s bed as if they were protecting their sunbeam.

“But what about daemons?” Prom asked, hanging onto Charlie his first Chocobo doll he had ever gotten. 

“Other than you and dada, daemons don’t live in Insomnia. Look here, your Chocobo’s are all there to watch over you while you sleep, okay?” Cor smiled, kissing Prom on the head. 

“Unless I let them in.” Ardyn said causally not thinking before he spoke. 

“Ass Hat.” Cor snapped noticing that Prom was gripping his covers tighter than before. 

“You haven’t have you?” Prom asked very worried. 

“No. Of course not! Nothing can get you as long as me and daddy are here, my darling. I promise you that.” Ardyn said with guilt knowing he had worried Prom more than before. 

“Okay…” 

Cor and Ardyn spent another hour with Prom to make sure he had fallen asleep. He might have been fine to drift off on his own with his nightlight if Ardyn hadn’t decided to be such an arsehole. (That’s right, Ardyn had gone way passed being an Ass Hat with that remark) And Regis was definitely finding out Ardyn had scared the crap out of Prom. Regis didn’t even let Cor get away with making Prom wet himself, there was no way that the King was going to let his uncle get away with terrifying him! When they were certain Prompto was fast asleep the pair went into the bathroom and Cor began to run Ardyn a bath. Not like he deserved it but Cor did always love washing and drying Ardyn’s knotty hair for him. It relaxed the Marshal somehow. 

“It wasn’t Gemma.” Ardyn said, stripping down to nothing as he watched the bubbles in the bath rise. 

“Okay.” Cor said bluntly, hoping his little outburst a few days ago might have got Ardyn to stop his search. It didn’t. 

“Darling don’t be a grumpy bumpy.” Ardyn chuckled kissing Cor on the back of his head. 

“I am not.” Cor turn off the tap and flicked some bubbles at Ardyn as he moved so his husband could get into the tub. 

“It’s not Lady Katherine either.” 

“Course not.” 

“You need to relax my love. Come in the bath with me. I think it is nice and warm. I can’t really tell.” 

Cor didn’t say anything as he smirked at Ardyn’s words. Instead, he stripped down at his husband’s invitation and kiss Ardyn softly as the pair settled down in the warm bubbly water.

* * *

“Right play nicely.” Cor said, handing Noct’s nanny Prom’s bag as he left his precious baby in her care.

“I will.” Prom beamed, delighted he was going to be hanging out with Noct today.

“Don’t worry uncle Cor! I will protect Prompto!” Noctis declared. He would never let anything bad happen to his Prom. Never, ever, ever.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Cor laughed. Cor really loved Noct. What he loved even more about his nephew was how much he cared for his son. He loved the fact the pair were so determined to make the other happy and look after one another. It was just like how Cor was willing to make Regis happy and ensure his safety. 

Because of that, Cor left the pair and made his way to his husband’s office. It was near enough lunchtime anyway and Cor would have anything to eat right about now. Unfortunately, he had woken late and had to missed breakfast. Cor hated doing that, but he knew he could make up for it with a very big lunch. Ardyn would ensure he had one anyway. But as the Marshal approached Ardyn’s office someone walked out of it. 

At first, Cor was confused about who it was. Ardyn didn’t work, so the only visitors that Cor should see coming out of that room were either, Regis, Somnus, Clarus or one of the council members, but it was none of them. It was a woman. A very pretty blonde woman who was dressed in office attirer. Cor narrowed his eyes at the woman who addressed him by his title and then walked away carrying a hand full of folders. The Marshal, for some reason, could not help but let out a growl. He did not like her one bit. Because of that, he did not like the fact that this blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman had walked out of his husband’s office. Cor shook his head and walked in, and instead of saying hello, Cor got straight to business. 

“Ass Hat? Who’s that?” 

“My assistant. Thora” Ardyn clarified going through all the paperwork she had given him. 

“Okay. When did this happen? You don’t work! And you haven’t done for the past 3 years!” 

Ardyn waved his hand, not really caring for this conversation, but his Cor was talking to him so he was more than happy to respond. “Oh, I know that. You see Regis and Clarus suggested that if they ever need me again, like a few months back before the whole baby daemon situation, I got one so I can be caught up to sped on the ongoings of the kingdom quicker.” 

“Right.” Cor breathed out, knowing that Ardyn was being blind again. Cor saw the daggers that, that woman was giving him as they passed each other in the corridor. Could she be the one that sent his husband the flowers?

“Why are you annoyed?” Ardyn asked, sensing that Cor was a little tense. 

“I am not. Just thinking, maybe she is the one that sent you those. Why haven’t you got rid of them yet?” Cor pointed to the retched flowers that still hadn’t died. (Okay Cor was jealous now. He shouldn’t be because Ardyn was very clearly oblivious everything that wasn’t Cor or Prompto) 

“Queen’s Anne’s lace is favorite, darling.” Ardyn smiled, no longer looking at the report so Cor knew he had his full attention. “I highly doubt it. I was made to hire her when you were resting and the council did all the interviews for me. I have hardly spoken to her in person yet.” 

“She’s blonde.”

“That matter’s because?” 

Cor wanted to say: ‘because we both know for a fact you have a thing for blondes.’ But the Marshal held his tongue decided not to open up that can of worms. Because if he did Somnus was probably going to get slaughtered for it. 

“Nothing.” 

However, Ardyn already knew what Cor was referring too and reached over to take hold of his husband’s hand. “Don’t get sulky, My Marshal.” 

“I am not sulking. I just love you that’s all.” 

“I love you too, My Marshal.” 


	3. Let's Drop It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluffy fic!!! Well, that is another story done and gone!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has supported this series. And hopefully, there is many more stories to come!!!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“I don’t like her.” 

Actually he was lying. Cor hated her. The annoying thing was, she hadn’t to his knowledge done anything wrong. Other than being Ardyn’s ‘type’ and she happened to give him dagger eyes as Cor went into his husband’s office, and she could possibly be the one that sent those flowers. Other than that, Thora, or whatever her name was, hadn’t done anything wrong. That was the thing Cor hated the most. The fact he had no reason to hate on her. 

“Okay. I don’t know why you are telling me about it.” Somnus yawned loudly, as he had been forced into this conversation with his brother-in-law. Somnus honestly was under the impression he was going to see Prom, not be dragged into this flower bearer hunting scheme. 

“Because I think she is the one that sent Ardyn the flowers… and that note.” 

Somnus snorted. “I see, you’re jealous.” 

Cor shot Somnus an icy glare. “How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have your Sheild here to protect you anymore.” 

“If Gilgamesh were here, you wouldn’t ever be within 10 miles of me, Leonis.” Somnus shot back, knowing full well that Cor was scared of his Shield. 

A sharp shiver ran down Cor’s spine. Nope. He did not like that thought at all. To be honest, he hadn’t come here to exchange and deliver threats. Cor was here to get advice from Somnus, and that had backfired a bit. Because Cor had nothing else to say to his brother-in-law’s statement, he stood up and continued to glare at him.

“Fuck off Somnus.” Cor growled, before taking a step to take his leave. 

“Cor, wait. You came to talk to me, I just want to know why.” Somnus said before Cor could get anywhere near the door. The Founder King was still very curious and no amount of threats were going to stop him from being so. 

Cor rolled his eyes and said lowly, hating the fact he was admitting his jealousy. “I don’t want her being his assistant anymore.” 

“You want me to sack her? I could do that… or you could do something else...” 

“... like what?” Cor asked, not liking the tone Somnus was using. 

“Lie.”

* * *

Cor rubbed Prom’s back as he cried in his arms and walked into Ardyn’s office unannounced. And to the Marshal’s displeasure, Thora was standing next to Ardyn going through some paperwork. The sight still made Cor want to bore his teeth at the blonde woman. However, Prom was crying and Ardyn had now noticed that he had walked into the room. She could wait. 

“Hello, my darlings!” Ardyn sang with a smile as he looked at his family and because Prom was crying softly he didn’t notice his son’s distress instantly. 

“Good Afternoon Marshal.” Thora smiled politely.

Cor completely ignored her as he walked over to Ardyn’s desk, where his husband was sitting down and Thora was standing. 

“Hey. Prom fell over and he wants you.” Cor said passing an upset Prompto over to Ardyn. 

“Oh, my Sunbeam!! Come here, you tell me what happened.” Ardyn cooed taking Prom off Cor before giving Prompto a massive hug and rocking him in his arms. 

Prompto sniffed and rubbed his little swollen eyes. “It was my fault… I ran too fast and hurt my knee.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t run so fast in future, you little rabbit.” Ardyn kissed Prompto on the head and rubbed his son’s knee lightly to try and make it all better. There were not many things that Ardyn could no longer stand. But seeing the sweetest child, more importantly his child, that Eos had ever known cry... No. That was one of the worst things Ardyn had and will ever see. “There we go all better. How about to cheer you up, we could go and see uncle Weskham!” 

“Altissa?” Cor asked, not really sure how to respond to that suggestion. But Cor was more focused on the fact that she was still in the room and was listening in on their conversation. Cor did not like that at all. 

Ardyn waved his hand as he stood up, still holding Prom. “I’ll be two hours tops. Would you like that, Sunbeam?” 

“Yes, please.” Prompto nodded with excitement. He hadn’t seen uncle Wesk in ages.

Cor wanted to argue with Ardyn on this for half a second. Then Cor realised if Ardyn and Prom were gone, he would finally have a chance to talk to Thora and find out if she was behind it. 

“Fine.” Cor nodded. 

“Excellent. Thora, my dear. Please hand that pile of files to Lord Amicitia and please cancel my meeting with Lord Dolor, I’d much rather…” Ardyn stopped himself breifly, remembering that Prom was currently in his arms. “...be forced to watch the creepy clown show that he likes for the rest of my life.”

“It’s not creepy.” Prompto pouted, still not understanding why his dada didn’t like it.

“Of course not. Now off we go.” 

“Okay. Bye daddy.” Prom smiled waving to Cor. 

“Bye, mate.” Cor waved back. The Marshal really hated the fact Ardyn called her ‘my dear’ but he did it to everyone so Cor had to let it go… although, just to prove a point Cor held onto Ardyn’s sleeve and kissed him briefly. “Love you Ardyn.” 

“Love you too.” Ardyn laughed before vanishing.

Now that Ardyn and Prom weren’t here, Cor had the perfect opportunity to speak with Thora. Cor was going to find out once and for all if this woman was the culprit behind the flowers. Cor kind of wished it was her, because than Ardyn would stop trying to discover the truth. But then again, Cor really hoped it wasn’t because he didn’t want to be that ‘husband’ and be constantly bitter and jealous whenever Ardyn had to speak to her. 

“Thora?” Cor said clearing his throat.

“Yes, Marshal Leonis.” Thora replied sweetly, with the pile of files Ardyn had asked her to take to Clarus in her arms.

“Can I ask you a few questions?” 

“Certainly.” 

Right. Let’s get this over and done with. “About a week ago, my husband received some flowers, I gather you were the one who put them in his office.” 

“Flowers? You mean them.” Thora asked innocently pointing towards the flowers in Ardyn’s window sill. Cor nodded but he did not believe her innocence. Or what she said afterward. “No. I didn’t put them in here. I assumed His Grace did.” 

“Why would you assume that?” 

“Because only His Majesty, His Former Majesty, His Grace, or yourself come in here. The door is always locked.” 

“You don’t come in here?” Cor asked, pretending to be confused. He knew why, it was because she didn’t have permission, but Cor was willing to ask whatever he could to see if he could catch her out. He still didn’t trust this ‘innocent’ demeanor she was displaying. Or maybe it was was his jealousy talking...? 

“Only when I have been granted permission. I am sorry, Marshal, what is this all about?” Thora asked with a small laugh. 

No longer wanting to play dumb, Cor just got straight to the point. “I want to know if you were the one to send my husband the flowers” 

“Me? Sorry to disappoint you, I hardly know the difference between a rose and a daisy. Let alone whatever flower that is called.” 

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t do it.” 

Thora blinked and shuffled the papers in her arms. “Where would I find the time? Marshal, His Grace is your husband and my employer. I would never overstep the mark like that.” 

“I did. And now I am married to him and have a child with him.” Cor stated bluntly. He was bold enough to do it, which meant a lot of other people were too. Maybe Thora was, Cor didn’t know yet because he didn’t know her. 

“You are very lucky to have done so. But until now, I knew nothing of any flowers or a romantic note to go with it, until this conversation started.” 

_ Gotcha _ . 

“I never mentioned a note.” 

“Of course you did.” Thora stuttered out, looking mildly confused by his words.

“No. I didn’t.” Cor shook his head. He was fucking right to be jealous. At least it wasn’t all in his head and he wasn’t about to let her think she could get away with showing that level of affection towards his husband. To enforce that he decided to, for probably the first time ever, admit his social status. “I married him that makes me a member of the royal family. You do not lie to any of the family. So shall I ask you again? Did you send my husband the flowers?” 

“No. If you will excuse me I have work to do.” Thora stated, leaving the room before another word could be said. 

Yeah… Cor really didn’t trust her.

* * *

**Drop off Prom to Somnus for the night.**

Ardyn raised his eyebrow at the text Cor had sent him but went along with it. He knew Prom wanted to spend time with Somnus anyway, and it would mean Ardyn could get to spend some alone time with Cor… Ardyn didn’t really see a downside to this. When he got home all the lights were off and he couldn’t hear anything. Because of that Ardyn called out making his presence known to Cor before walking into the living room. 

“My Marshal! I am back darling! I have a question or two to ask though. Why did you want Prom with Somnus tonight? And more importantly, why is Weskham convinced that it was I that set fire to his jacket at our wedding?” 

When Ardyn walked into his living room he was met with a wonderful surprise. Queen Anne’s Lace flowers were littering the room that was only lightened by lots of candles. It smelt amazing, all the candles must have been cherry blossom scented because that was all Ardyn could smell. In the center of his living room was Cor standing there smirking at him.

“I lied to you. I was the one that sent the flowers.” Cor (lied) admitted as Ardyn walked over to him.

“Why my darling did you deny it in the first place?” Ardyn asked curiously, as he took Cor’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over Cor’s knuckles. 

“Because I wanted it to be a joke. But you started obsessing over it.” 

“Obsessing? I don’t obsess over anything.” Ardyn laughed, running his other thumb along Cor’s jawline. 

“Really?” Cor laughed out, purposely placing both his hands on Ardyn’s arse. 

Ardyn chuckled moving his lips to Cor’s. “Well, maybe a few things… I would love to obsess over you right now.” 

“I love you.” Cor said through soft kisses.

“I love you too.” 

“No. I really love you. That isn’t changing Ass Hat. Not ever.” 

Ardyn placed his hand on the top of Cor’s back and his other around Cor’s waist before quickly pulling his husband down to the floor, and ensured that Cor was on top of him so Ardyn didn’t accidentally hurt his Marshal as they took their tumble. It drove Ardyn crazy whenever Cor was being this affection towards him and Ardyn couldn’t help it. He wanted to hear more of Cor’s loving words, a lot more. Once they were both comfortable in each other’s embrace on the floor, Ardyn stroked Cor’s hair. “You have made me a very happy man.” 

“I only want to make you happier.” Cor said kissing Ardyn’s nose gently while fiddling around with Ardyn’s clothes. 

“This is why Prom isn’t allowed to be here tonight, isn’t it?” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Ardyn was not about to object. 

* * *

“See lying solves everything.” Somnus laughed, handing Prom back to Cor. 

“Bad uncle Somnus.” Prom gasped, kicking Somnus in the shin. 

“Ow!” 

Cor bit his lip trying not to laugh. He really wished he had recorded that. No, he had to be in parent mode. Cor bent down and gently pulled Prom to one side before telling him off. “Prom don’t kick. And no, lying doesn’t solve anything.” 

“What you got you wanted. Ardyn is no longing obsessed over the flowers and now he is smitten with you than ever before.” Somnus clarified, only a little bit in pain at the kick Prom had given him. Why did that fucking hurt some much? He was four years old!

“Smitten?” Prom asked, not sure what that meant. 

Cor ruffled Prom’s hair as he stood back up. “Don’t worry Prom. And it is never good to lie.” 

“Unless your life depends on it.” Somnus shrugged. 

“If he ever lies to Ardyn, you can explain to your brother why.” 

“Whatever.” Somnus said pretending he didn’t care. 

But he did. He cared a lot. Ardyn was going to kill him. 

* * *

“Where’s your assistant?” Cor asked as he and Ardyn walked into His Grace’s office.

“Thora? You mean.” Ardyn said, not liking the fact Cor was being rude. 

“Yes, Thora.” Cor rolled his eyes. He didn’t really fucking care.

“You sound bitter.” Ardyn laughed, taking a seat at his desk and then proceeded to put his feet up on it. “On holiday for a few weeks. Which was a good thing because I recently discovered that my dear husband is a liar. I must say, darling, you lying about gifts and the sorts is a real turn-on.” 

“When did I lie to you?” Cor stated, trying not to sound shocked he had been caught out. 

Ardyn shook his head and pointed towards the bunch of flowers that had now started to die. He needed to get rid of them now. “Cor. The flowers were not from you. Unless you got Thora to write the note, bearing in mind you didn’t even know she existed when the flowers were sent, and then put on this whole facade just to wind yourself up. I don’t think you did it.” 

Cor clicked his tongue. He didn’t like the fact Ardyn was clever sometimes. There was no use lying about it now. He might as well admit the truth. 

“I don’t like her.” 

“Is someone being a jelly bean?” Ardyn laughed, putting his feet back down on the floor and gesturing for Cor to come over to him. 

“Huh?” Cor wasn’t sure what he was on about but he walked over to Ardyn all the same.

“Jealous. A jelly bean? Nevermind all that, you My Marshal will never have any need to be jealous.” Ardyn smiled brightly, kissing Cor’s hand. 

“Why did she go on holiday?” Cor asked a little annoyed because this meant Ardyn knew right from the start it was Thora who sent them. He didn’t…. Oh… Ardyn had said nothing to wind him up on purpose. Why was he married to such an Ass Hat of a man?! 

“Because you threatened her.” Ardyn stated. 

“Only a little bit.” Cor grumbled.

“I know it is bad, but I like this jealous side of you. Maybe I should let her send me flowers and erotic notes more often.” Ardyn laughed, grabbing Cor’s jacket so he could bring him to face level.

“Don’t you dare.” Cor warned with a bit of venom. 

“Or what?” Ardyn sniggered. But his teasing was put on hold when Cor violently bit his nose. “Ow!”

“I’ll bite you again.” Cor said emotionlessly.

Ardyn smirked. “Is that a promise?”

* * *

Somnus tapped his foot on the floor as he sat across from Regis, as the pair played a game of cards together. “So… Reggie. When are you and Ardyn going to tell Cor you only hired the lovesick assistant to make Cor act more affectionate towards him?”

“Oh never.” Regis said with glee, taking his turn.

“Right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Regis that is just bad!


End file.
